This invention relates to the production of methyl isobutyl ketone. It relates in particular to a process for the production of methyl isobutyl ketone.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a process for producing methyl isobutyl ketone, which process includes
introducing acetone as a feedstock into a first reaction zone;
subjecting the acetone to catalytic distillation in the first reaction zone, thereby to convert at least some of the acetone to mesityl oxide (xe2x80x98MSOxe2x80x99), water and, optionally, diacetone alcohol (xe2x80x98DAAxe2x80x99) and/or other by-products;
withdrawing from the first reaction zone, a product stream comprising MSO, water, and, optionally, DAA, other by-products and/or unreacted acetone;
when the product stream includes DAA, other by-products and/or unreacted acetone, treating the product stream in at least one treatment zone to remove at least some of the DAA, other by-products and/or the unreacted acetone therefrom;
feeding the product stream, as well as hydrogen, into a second reaction zone in which MSO present in the product stream and hydrogen react to form methyl isobutyl ketone (xe2x80x98MIBKxe2x80x99); and
withdrawing a MIBK rich product stream from the second reaction zone.